preacherfandomcom-20200222-history
Hugo Root
Hugo Root was the Sheriff of Annville and the mean-hearted father of Eugene Root. Biography Eugene's sin After his son committed a sin which disfigured his face, Hugo stopped his son from attending church, believing he would be too much of a distraction. One day, Eugene asked Jesse Custer to drop by and visit his son. After Hugo asked Jesse, the latter asked Hugo to look into Donnie, who Jesse claimed to have been abusing his wife. Hugo however, refused to do so unless Betsy made a report. When Jesse arrived at his house, Hugo made a shake with raw meat and eggs for Jesse to give his son. Later that night, Hugo went to a bar after Jesse had an altercation with Donnie and his men. Hugo arrested Jesse and Cassidy, believing Cassidy was Jesse's accomplice. After a baptism, a group of men called out "murderer" to Hugo and his son. Hugo got rattled but his son calmed him down and told him not to pursue them. A few days later, Hugo learned of Fiore and DeBlanc. Hugo asked who they were, in which they told him they worked for the government. When Hugo told them something had got lose, he asked if it was an escaped prisoner. Hugo then bemoaned the state of humanity. When his son asked if they should visit Tracy Loach, Hugo urged him to stay away from their family or he'd get killed. Hugo went to the place where Lacey fell into a sinkhole. When her body was pulled out, Hugo quietly expressed his loss of faith in humanity. Hugo later attended Jesse's sermon, which became the first time the church had a full house under Jesse Custer. After hearing noises outside his home, Hugo investigated. Hugo discovered it was only the wind and a chainsaw clattering. After his son found the words "Finish the job" spray painted in his son's room, Hugo realized Eugene had gone to visit Tracy Loach. Hugo was then constantly left worried. When his son cooked him breakfast, he threw the plate and yelled at his son, telling him if he wanted to be useful he should've finished the job. Later, Hugo brought DeBlanc and Fiore to Jesse Custer at Flavour Station. Disappearance of Eugene After Eugene didn't show up at a Sunday service, Hugo began to worry. Hugo asked around if anyone saw Eugene. By evening, Hugo approached Jesse, Cassidy, Emily, and Tulip if any of them same Eugene. After the hash brown's in the oven caught fire, the five got briefly distracted. When the fire was extinguished, Hugo told them that Eugene said he would stop by and visit Jesse. Hugo was told by Emily that he did visit Eugene. Emily however, retracted her comment when she realized Jesse was keeping something. Hugo apologized for bothering the four and left them. Hugo was called by Jesse, told that the latter found Eugene. Eugene arrived at his church, finding Odin Quincannon and his men outside. Hugo asked Odin what was going on. Hugo was told that Jesse had lost his mind. Hugo mentioned to Odin that Jesse claimed to have found Eugene. When Jesse demanded they bring the "agents", Hugo realized who he spoke of. Hugo contacted Fiore and DeBlanc. Hugo told Odin he preferred that the "professionals" handled the situation as he didn't want Eugene to be caught in the crossfire. Hugo then told Odin that despite his challenges with Eugene, at the end of the day, he doesn't know what he'd do without him. Hugo asked Odin how it came to him wanting to tear down the church, as the church was holy ground. Hugo was told that it wasn't and just wood, paint, and bits of colored glass. At the end of the day, Hugo arrested Jesse. While driving Jesse to the sheriff station, Hugo was told by Jesse that he sent Eugene to Hell. Hugo told Jesse he likely was going to a penitentiary which didn't welcome child killers. Hugo cited one child killer felt so unwelcome, he jumped off the top bunk until he died. Because of that, that penitentiary removed bunks. Hugo was then told by Jesse he would see him on Sunday as Jesse jumped out of his car. Hugo got out of his car to search for Jesse but failed to find him. Hugo then found that Jesse had jammed a pen in the door to escape. Hugo was called by a maid from Sundowner Motel. Hugo arrived at the motel and found Susan disarticulated in the bathtub. Hugo told Susan that he would get an ambulance. Susan begged Hugo to kill her. Though reluctant, Hugo agreed and suffocated her, unaware she's a seraphim. Hugo Root tracked Cassidy down at Toadvine, where he arrested him. Later, Hugo interrogated Cassidy in Eugene's whereabouts. Hugo was told he wouldn't want to know. Hugo then brought up Cassidy's past arrests, noting his earliest recorded arrest was in 1922. Hugo then cited Cassidy's use of sun glasses and funny hats. Hugo then shot Cassidy. Hugo poured some blood into a disposable cup and offered it to Cassidy, revealing he is aware the Cassidy is a vampire. Hugo continue to shoot Cassidy and offered him blood to heal. Hugo was asked if there was a little part of him that was glad that Eugene was gone, but tat provoked Hugo to shoot Cassidy several times before releasing him. On Sunday, Hugo arrived at the church. A bystander asked if he was going to arrest Jesse but Hugo murmured at him. When God claimed that everyone, including Eugene was saved, Hugo was relieved. He would find out soon after, that Jesse was serious when he said he sent Eugene to Hell. Hugo and the rest of the town then realized that God had abandoned Heaven and the man who spoke to them was an impostor. After Jesse left, Hugo gave up, refusing to arrest Jesse. Back at his home, Hugo watched the news as Tom Cruise's ashes was sent to space. Hugo was later killed with the rest of the town when the Methane pressure released and caught fire from a cigarette butt. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * Behind the scenes *Hugo Root is portrayed by W. Earl Brown. Gallery Promotional images Preacher season 1 - Hugo Root portrait.png Preacher season 1 - Hugo Root 1.png Preacher season 1 - Hugo Root closeup.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Preacher season 1 - Hugo and Eugene Root.png References }} Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists